A Worldwide Problem
A Worldwide Problem (悟空帰る...地球は全部オラの敵!?, Goku kaeru... Chikyu wa zenbu ora no teki!?) is the twelfth episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-eighth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on October 30, 1996. Its original American air date was February 6, 2004. Summary Goku, Pan, and Trunks return to the Earth with the Black Star Dragon Balls, and they decide to stop at Kami's Lookout's to make sure they are saved in a secure spot. Dende and Mr. Popo meet them, and Pan takes all the credit for the Dragon Ball recovery, but Dende and Mr. Popo believe that Goku did all the work (which he did do most of). Goku decides he would rather stay looking like an 8-year-old than have to travel the galaxy again for the Dragon Balls, so they leave, but Dende gets an evil look and starts to sound like Baby (because he was infected by Baby). Mr. Satan ends up being the only free human on the planet. He has been hiding inside Majin Buu's stomach as a pod person, and as a result, he is free. When a group of Baby's slaves surrounds his mansion, Majin Buu blows them away and knocks them out with a breath of fresh air. It ends up that Mr. Buu has too much good inside of him to turn evil, so Baby can not take him over. Mr. Satan then decides to come out of Majin Buu and fight, and he appears to knock everyone out, but they all get up again forcing Mr. Buu and Mr. Satan to fly off to Goku's house. Goku and Pan arrive home, but Chi-Chi and Videl just ignore them. When Goku tries to eat some food though, Chi-Chi nails his hand with a spatula. She makes enough food for four people, but not enough for any Saiyans. Meanwhile, Trunks arrives back at Capsule Corp., but Giru sounds an alarm saying there is danger for Trunks. Trunks think it is just his father's power, and then Vegeta appears. He welcomes Trunks home, and invites him in. Bulma greets him, but says he has been a bad boy, and Vegeta will get to take care of the punishment. Vegeta then turns into Baby Vegeta, and he reveals that he left a seed inside of Trunks. Trunks tries to break away, but he can not resist Baby's control, and Giru gets beat up by Vegeta making him seem useless. Elsewhere, Gohan and Goten appear at the house, but they start to fight Goku and Pan right away. Gohan even promises to kill Pan, and he knocks her out. This makes Goku mad, and he starts to fight them. While in his base form, he overpowers them in their Super Saiyan forms but, just before he launches his Kamehameha at Goten and Gohan, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu show up and explain what has happened. Just then, Baby Vegeta also shows up and he promises to destroy Goku. Battles *Goku vs. Goten and Gohan (both possessed by Baby) Trivia *Majin Buu believed that his Baby egg was a dud, because it still had not hatched. However, it is equally plausible (perhaps even more so) that Majin Buu is simply immune to Baby's egg, in much the same way as he demonstrated immunity to cyanide in the episode "Unlikely Friendship". This is made even more likely, considering the fact that it is the only known instance of a "dud" that Baby placed. *After Trunks got home, Baby Vegeta said: "It's been a long time, eh son? ... The last time was on the planet M-2." However, Baby last saw (and possessed) Trunks on the planet Pital, not M-2. Gallery Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes